Goodbye Earl
by kaybella
Summary: Lily Evans just got out of the marriage from hell. And is looking for a little revenge. Some poison might be in order... [eventually lilyjames. semi songfic]
1. A Blood Red Rock

Prologue: A Blood Red Rock

_Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends _

_All through their high school days _

_Both members of the 4H club _

_Both active in the FFA _

_After graduation Mary Anne went out lookin' _

_For a bright new world _

_Wanda looked all around this town _

_And all she found was Earl_

_- Goodbye Earl: Dixie Chicks_

**May 12 1972**

"Oh my gosh, Lily your getting married to _Earl Von Jorgen_, he is only one of the hottest guys that ever went to our school," I was walking around the lake with my best friend Caroline Briggs who was currently freaking out over the blood red ruby on my ring finger. " Not only is he hot but he's rich, his family is famous, Dad's the minister of magic and mum's one of the biggest models in the wizard and muggle world. God Lily, you hit the jackpot." I rolled my eyes this was the same reaction I'd been getting from everyone but her little spazz was the most unexpected. Smiling I said "Well I've just been seeing seriously him for the past 3 months and we've known each other since 5th year, oh and didn't I say he would probably propose soon? So what's the big surprise?" "Oh whatever, when are you two getting married and I am the maid of honor right?" we laughed and started to head inside. Perhaps I should explain 'I' am Lily Evans and I am getting married to Erwin von Jorgen, but everyone calls him Earl for obvious reasons. I'm about 5'3" with Tition not red hair to just above my shoulders, bright green eyes pale as all skin the color of vanilla ice cream. Earl is 6 foot something dark brown hair with honey colored eyes. Caroline is Afro-Asian and the envy of every black or Asian girl she meets, with her waist length hair and light green/gray eyes. I'm head girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Anyways I am engaged to the best guys in School and on the whole world. At least for me. He is sweet and funny and cute and nice and he makes me feel like I'm on top on the world always. In short perfect. Walking into the castle Caroline was firing questions at me faster than I could answer not that I was trying to. We walked were halfway to the Gryffindor tower when I realized I was meeting earl in the head common room to work on an assignment and probably the wedding. Doubling back I thought, '_I am the luckiest chick on the face of the planet.'_

**Friday July 9 1973**

"Lily, I offer you my Love  
I offer you my strength  
I offer you my weaknesses  
I offer you my support  
I offer you my loyalty and  
I take you to be my wife from this time onward,  
to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful husband,  
to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond;  
For as long as we both shall Live."

"You are my once-in-a-lifetime, my miracle.  
May our lives intermingle and our love grow as we become one.  
You are all I could ever need in my life, my friend, my lover, my everything.  
I promise to be faithful to you, to love you, honor you, live with you and cherish you, I promise to love you with an unselfish devotion.  
I will care for you with tenderness and I will always seek to  
strengthen you, comfort you, and encourage you.

Earl, I pledge you my faithfulness and  
eternal love from this day forward."

_I am standing at the freaking altar across from the love of my life. I may just pass out and I thought that I wouldn't be able to speak but I'm actually happy oh gosh I am so happy_

"Earl, Lily, although I'm officiating here today,  
it is not truly in my power to sanctify, legitimize or bless your relationship in any way,  
because the two of you have already done that in your hearts.  
So, by joining hands right now and looking into each other's eyes,  
let it be known that you are joined, body and soul in this lifetime,  
and that this bond is sacred and eternal.  
And now that you have stood before me and exchanged these rings and these vows,  
and have agreed to be married  
it gives me gives me great pleasure to pronounce that you are Husband and Wife.

You may kiss the bride"


	2. Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later**

_Well it wasn't two weeks _

_After she got married that _

_Wanda started gettin' abused _

_She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses _

_And make up to cover a bruise _

_Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce _

_She let the law take it from there _

_But Earl walked right through that restraining order _

_And put her in intensive care _

_Goodbye Earl- Dixie Chicks_

**Friday July 22 1973**

_**Lily slowly opened the door, trying to be quiet. She knew Earl was home and wasn't willing to upset him tonight. Coming through the parlor she tiptoed towards the kitchen dully noting the dark figure lying on the couch. Lily opened the fridge and pulled out some pasta to reheat for herself praying Earl hadn't been drinking. as she stood at the stove cooking in silence, Earl crept up behind her his eyes bloodshot. She heard him, and mentally braced herself for whatever was coming, but she didn't acknowledge his presence .she felt his hands on her shoulders, close to her neck. **_

" _**You're late again, lily" she could smell something foul on his breath. " Why are you late, now? Hmm, I wonder." Lily didn't say anything. His hands were getting closer to her neck. Slowly Earl's hands slid away her neck and down to her slender wrists **_

" **_You know, you should stop sneaking around someone is going to figure out what you're doing Lily" Suddenly the pot of boiling water on the range shifted to the side and earl moved Lily's hand over the flames the heat immediately seared her flesh and hr eyes started to water with tears but she snapped them shut and tried to move her hand away from the flame. Bad idea, he only moved her hand closer. She could feel her flesh bubbling now. Not being able to stand the heat anymore she wrenched her wrist away from his grasp. Backing away from him into the sink lily didn't look at her husband. She just hoped that he wouldn't come over to her. But he did. _**

**Monday September 15 1974**

My life was hell. Every time I came home late even if only 5 minutes, He was there in the parlor or the bedroom, sometimes, waiting wand in hand. It wasn't just when I was late either; if dinner burned, if He came home and the flat wasn't clean, if well just about anything wasn't right He would lash out. Even the smallest things pissed him off. He didn't always hit me, but he usually did. And I never did anything, never said anything because I knew it would only be worse if I did. Earl controlled my life really. I couldn't go anywhere and see anyone without his 'permission.' All my post he read. God help me if it was from anyone male, even my father. And forget trying to send any post. I sent a letter to Caroline once, asking I she wanted to meet up with me in Diagon alley sometime soon, and He read it. I was in the hospital for almost a week. He told everyone I had fallen down the stairs. In short He was jealous, and it was costing me everything even though I hadn't done anything. I forever had bruises on me especially my arms and neck. After a while I just gave up on leaving the house seeing my friends or family because one can only get into too many 'accidents.' And when he 'apologized' the make up sex wasn't even that good. I just want to know what the hell happened to the sweetie I met at school and threw my life away for. I would see him (the sweetie) sometimes, whenever we were in public for appearances. Or around anyone for that matter. His parent, my parents, friends, anybody. His two faced ass saved the dirty shit for a private audience; me and the walls of our mansion. I ended up quitting my job, because of Earl and his insane possessiveness and was at home all the time, bored out of my mind. I was totally isolated. And I finally decided I had to do something about it.

**Wednesday September 17 1974**

I am stepping out of the office at Dewey Cheatem and Howe. I just filed for divorce and filed charges of abuse. I am currently scared out of my mind that earl is going to swoop down on me and beat the shit of me in front of anyone who may be watching, because there is no way I'm going back to that house. Caroline is somewhere in the U.S. and I am going to her place. I have to be in court on next Thursday. I am just praying I'm still alive by then.

**Thursday September 25 1974**

Dear CiCi,

I made it through!! I am not only divorced but there is a restraining order and he will be tried for an account of spousal abuse and battery. I'm finally free!!!!! I guess I'm staying at your place for now though. When are you getting back from the states, I really do need to talk to you.

Much love,

Lily EVANS

Miss Evans,

It is wonderful to know you're out of hell, and I will arrange for a bitch fest, complete with ice cream, immediately. I should be getting back in about a month although I have no idea why we need to talk so bad. I do hope you are planning some brutally great form of revenge. I have to be quick, but do write back with a full account of what happened. Your last letter was lacking in the details department.

Yours,

CiCi

**Sunday September 28 1974**

I sat in CiCi's flat contemplating whether on not I should get my lazy self up and actually make something to eat. I decided to order in, and just as I picked up the phone to call the pizza place down the road, the door just opened. I bounded out of the bedroom thinking it was Caroline finally home. But I reached the entry way and saw a male standing in the shadows. A tall male, about 6 foot something to be exact. Tabitha, CiCi's flatmate wasn't there. So I was alone. With him.

" So Lily you think that you can just up and leave me. Decided to go run off with whomever it is you're screwing."

"No, I… I just wanted a… to come see a friend. I wasn't leaving you I swear…" I had forgotten the cardinal rule. Don't Speak.

" You're lying Lily."

" No, I'm not … I swear earl I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you." I hadn't even noticed as he moved over to here I stood. And now that he was n front of me I was trapped, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"SHUT-UP!" He backhanded me across the face and I saw stars. " You filed for divorce, you got a restraining order, and you left." He now held my face in one hand and he had backed me up against the wall.

" The prophet picked up the story. Front-page news. 'Erwin Van Jorgen heir to fortune embroiled in spousal abuse scandal.' Well Lily are you happy now?!" he roared. He dropped my face and without him holding me up I fell to the floor, and he kicked me in the stomach, quite a few times. I felt something crack, and there was a oddly metallic taste in my mouth. Blood.

" Earl, please… please stop," I was pleading now. And he did he stopped he crouch down to me as if he were going to pick me up.

" Why do you want to hurt me Lily, why?" he looked down at me with puppy dog eyes, the same eyes that I had loved so much.

" I don't," I said feeling supremely nauseated. "I don't want to hurt you." He drew back from me, the puppy eyes gone, and hissed "Liar." Then he stood and drew his wand.

"_Adflictatio Concerpo,"_ he said calmly and a violet stream of what looked like lightning came from his wand and hit me in the chest. I felt like fire was rushing through my veins and my body was convulsing and he disappeared and I saw no more.


End file.
